parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galen (Shrek)
Cast * Galen From (Pokemon Ranger and The Temple of The Sea) as Shrek * John Darling From (Peter Pan) as Donkey * Tinker Bell From (Tinker Bell) as Princess Fiona Human * Pirate Princess From (Jakes and The Neverland Pirates) as Princess Fiona Ogre * Prince John From (Robin Hood) as Lord Farquaad * Sid The Sloth From (Ice Age) as Gingy * Orcs (The Lord of The Rings), Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatian) Sir Kay (The Sword in The Stone) as The Angry Mob * Charmander From (Pokemon) as Pinocchio * Charizard From (Pokemon) as The Dragon * Baloo From (The Jungle Book) as The Bad Wolf * The Woman who screams "Give Him The Chair": Miss Vavoom (Tom and Jerry Kids) * The Woman cheering "Alright": Miss Red (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) * The Guard next to Farquaad: Baron Von Plotz (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) * Pikachu and Pichu and Raichu From (Pokemon) as Three Little Pigs * Ugluk and Snaga and Sharku From (The Lord Of The Rings) as Captain Of The Guards * Patch and Penny and Rolly From (101 Dalmations) as The Three Blind Mice * Baby Bear: Boo-Boo Bear (Hanna-Barbera) * Nuka From (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) Thelonious * The Seven Dwarves: The Ant Hill Mob (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) * Other fairytale creature: The Hillbilly bears (Hanna-Barbera), Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel (Hanna-Barbera), Sqiddly Diddly (Hanna-Barbera), Precious Pup (Hanna Barbera) * Lilymon From (Digimon) as Robin Hood * The Knights For Farquaad's Tournament Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) Ducktales), King Salazar's Knights (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish), Tin, Pan and Alley (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes/Robin Hood and His Merry Men/The Lost Dragon/Spy Quest) * Snagglepuss From (Yogi's Gang) as The Magic Mirror * Shrek in Armour - Spider-Man * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Chapters * Galen (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") * Galen (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Boy (Remake) * Galen (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple * Galen (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors * Galen (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Prince John/Snagglepus the Magic Mirror * Galen (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc * Galen (Shrek) Part 7 - Pirates Are Likes Onions * Galen (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges * Galen (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Charizard * Galen (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Tinker Bell * Galen (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Charizard * Galen (Shrek) Part 12 - Galen Removes His Mask * Galen (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp * Galen (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars * Galen (Shrek) Part 15 - At Prince John's' Home/Tinker Bell's Bird Song/Make Up * Galen (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur Lillymon * Galen (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") * Galen (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner * Galen (Shrek) Part 19 - John Darling Discovers the Princess' Secret * Galen (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Prince John' Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") * Galen (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For * Galen (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset * Galen (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") * Galen (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Category:TheMichaelCityMaker Category:Shrek Movies